vampire_encyclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Hellsing
| demographic = Seinen | magazine = Young King OURs | first = 1997 | last = 2009 | volumes = 10 | volume_list = List of Hellsing chapters }} | network = Fuji Television | network_en = | first = October 10, 2001 | last = January 16, 2002 | episodes = 13 | episode_list = List of Hellsing episodes }} | producer = | writer = Yōsuke Kuroda Hideyuki Kurata | music = Hayato Matsuo | studio = Satelight, Madhouse, Graphinica, Kelmadick | licensee = | licensor_other = Selecta Visión OVA Films MC Entertainment Futurefilm | network_en = | first = February 10, 2006 | last = December 26, 2012 | runtime = 40–60 minutes | episodes = 10 | episode_list = List of Hellsing episodes#Hellsing Ultimate }} is a Japanese manga series written and illustrated by Kouta Hirano. It first premiered in ''Young King Ours in 1997 and ended in September 2008. The individual chapters are collected and published in tankōbon volumes by Shōnen Gahosha. As of March 2009 all chapters have been released in 10 volumes in Japan. Hellsing chronicles the efforts of the mysterious and secret Hellsing Organization, as it combats vampires, ghouls, and other supernatural foes who threaten England. The manga series is licensed for English language release in North America by Dark Horse Comics, in Australia and New Zealand by Madman Entertainment, and in Singapore by Chuang Yi. In 2001, Hirano began publishing chapters of a prequel series, Hellsing: The Dawn, in special editions of Young King OURs, with six chapters released as of September 2008. An anime series of the same name was produced by Gonzo. Directed by Umanosuke Iida, the series was based on the manga, but used a screenplay by Chiaki Konaka and is significantly different from the manga in terms of plot, though it uses some of the same characters and similar character designs. Spanning 13 episodes, it was broadcast on Japan's Fuji Television from October 10, 2001, to January 16, 2002. An original video animation (OVA) entitled Hellsing Ultimate has been produced by Geneon. It follows the manga storyline more closely than the anime series. The first episode was released in Japan on February 10, 2006, and as of December 26, 2012 all ten episodes have been released. In North America the first episode was released on December 5, 2006, and as of October 28, 2014 all ten episodes have been released. Plot Hellsing is named after and centered around the Royal Order of Protestant Knights, originally led by Abraham Van Helsing. The mission of Hellsing is to search for and destroy the undead and other supernatural forces of evil that threaten the queen and the country. This organization is currently led by Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, who inherited the leadership of Hellsing as a child after the death of her father. She witnessed his death which turned her from a once innocent and shy little girl to a tough and deadly force. She is protected by the faithful Hellsing family butler and former Hellsing "trashman" Walter C. Dornez, a deadly foe in his own right, and Alucard, the original and most powerful vampire that swore loyalty to the Hellsing family after being defeated by Van Helsing one hundred years before the story takes place. These formidable guardians are joined early on in the storyline by former police officer Seras Victoria, whom Alucard turned into a vampire. As the scale and frequency of incidents involving the undead escalate in England and all around the world, Sir Integra discovers that the remnants of a neo-Nazi group called Millennium still exist and are intent on reviving the Third Reich by creating a battalion of vampires. Millennium, Hellsing, and the Vatican section XIII Iscariot clash in an apocalyptic three-sided war in London, and Millennium reveals its true objective: to destroy the vampire lord Alucard, ending a feud begun during World War II. Media Manga The series premiered in Young King Ours in 1997 and ran for eleven years until the final chapter was released in the November 2008 issue. The individual chapters are collected and published in tankōbon volumes by Shōnen Gahosha, with 10 volumes (the complete series) having been released. The series is licensed for an English language release in North America by Dark Horse Comics. The first volume was released on December 1, 2003 and as of May 19, 2010, the company has published the entire translated series, at ten volumes. Chuang Yi is releasing the series in English in Singapore, with six volumes released as of October 2008, and through an agreement with the company, Madman Entertainment is re-releasing those volumes in Australia and New Zealand. Hellsing is also licensed for regional language releases in France by Editions Tonkam, in Italy by Dynit, in Hungary by Mangafan, in Germany by Planet Manga, in Spain by Norma Editorial, in Poland by Japonica Polonica Fantastica and in Denmark and Sweden by Mangismo. ''Crossfire'' Crossfire is a three chapter side story about Iscariot Members Heinkel Wolfe and Yumie Takagi, with cameos of Alexander Anderson and Enrico Maxwell. Crossfire follows Heinkel Wolfe and Yumie Takagi, a Catholic nun and an assassin who work for the Iscariot organization. They call themselves "earthly agents of divine punishment". Crossfire also has cameos by Alexander Anderson and Enrico Maxwell, the head of Iscariot. It also features an arms dealer who resembles Walter C. Dornez. Across the three chapters, Heinkel and Yumie face a variety of opposition, including Islamic terrorists, communist revolutionaries, and finally, an obscure pagan cult. Crossfire as a side work was discontinued by Kouta Hirano, but it was republished in the first three volumes of Hellsing as an extra. The Crossfire s story was adapted into a drama CD and included in Hellsing Ultimate OVA 6 and 7. ''Hellsing: The Dawn'' In 2001, Hirano began publishing chapters of a prequel series, Hellsing: The Dawn, in special editions of Young King OURs, of which six chapters have been released as of May 2009. The Dawn features a fourteen-year-old Walter C. Dornez and Alucard, in the form of a 14 year old girl, attacking Millennium's base of operations in Nazi-controlled Poland in September 1944, during the Warsaw Uprising. Publication was scheduled to resume after the conclusion of the main Hellsing series, but there have been no new chapters since the manga's conclusion. Chapters of The Dawn were animated as part of the Hellsing Ultimate OVA series. The three animated entries to The Dawn were released in conjunction with 8th, 9th, and 10th OVAs. ''Hellsing: Official Guidebook'' ''Hellsing'' prototype manga This series includes Kouta's old works, before he started Hellsing that features the character's prototypes. * Angel Dust: Alexander Anderson and Enrico Maxwell * Coyote: Pip Bernadotte, The Major and Rip Van Winkle * Desert Guardian: The Captain * Doc's Story: The Doctor and Schrödinger * Hi and Low: Integra Hellsing and Yumie Takagi * Magic School: Renaldo * The Legend of Vampire Hunter: Alucard, Seras Victoria, Luke and Jan Valentine * Daidōjin Monogatari: Walter C. Dornez and Heinkel Wolfe Anime Following the release of the manga, Gonzo produced a thirteen episode anime series that uses the same characters and settings, but a different story from its source manga. Written by Chiaki J. Konaka and directed by Umanosuke Iida, the series premiered on Fuji Television on December 27, 2003 and ran until its conclusion on February 16, 2004. The series is licensed for English language release in North America by Geneon Entertainment, in the United Kingdom previously by ADV Films until September 2009 and as of January 2013, Manga Entertainment has the license, and in Australia by Madman Entertainment. Geneon's English dub of the series aired in the United States on Starz's Encore Action channel from December 21, 2003 to March 15, 2004 and in Canada on G4techTV Canada's Anime Current block in 2007.Dark Horse had also release a manga adaption featuring 13 episodes in 2006. The series uses two pieces of theme music. "Logos Naki World" (A World Without Logic) by Yasushi Ishii is used as the opening theme for all thirteen episodes. Mr. Big performs the song "Shine" for the series ending theme. OVAs Hellsing Ultimate, known simply as Hellsing in Japan, is an original video animation (OVA) series animated by animation studios Satelight (OVA I–IV), Madhouse (OVA V–VII) and Graphinica (OVA VIII–X), and produced by Geneon. The first fifty minute episode was released to Region 2 DVD in Japan on February 10, 2006. The ending of each episode uses various pieces of instrumental music composed by Hayato Matsuo and performed by the Warsaw Philharmonic Orchestra up to OVA V. OVAs VI and VII feature vocal closing themes by Japanese rock group Suilen. Titled "Magnolia" and "Shinto-Shite" respectively. On July 27, 2011, Hellsing OVA VIII was released in Japan after one year and eight months, along with the first episode of The Dawn. Episode IX was released on February 15, 2012. The tenth and final episode was released in December 2012. On August 23, 2014, Adult Swim's Toonami programming block announced that Toonami would air the show beginning on September 13 at 3:00am.http://toonami.tumblr.com/post/95555231906/guess-what-hellsing-ultimate-is-coming-to OVA voice cast United States The OVA series is licensed for release in the United States by Geneon USA. In producing the English dub of the series, Geneon used much of the original cast from the dub of the anime series, which the company had also licensed. The first episode was released to Region 1 DVD on December 5, 2006, after premiering the episode at the 2006 Anime Expo convention. Though Geneon USA stopped self-distribution of its titles in 2007, it remains the licensor of the series and in 2008 the North American distribution was assumed by Funimation Entertainment. Funimation released the fourth episode on September 23, 2008. Simultaneously, the company re-released the first three episodes. At Anime Expo 2010, Funimation Entertainment announced that they had licensed all three of the new OVAs (episodes 5–7 as of that date) and the original TV series. Funimation Entertainment additionally announced that they licensed the 8th OVA and would release the first eight episodes in 2012. Hellsing Ultimate 5–8 was released on November 13, 2012 as a DVD/Blu-ray set. 1–4 was also released as a DVD/Blu-ray set on October 30, 2012. At Anime Central 2014, Funimation announced that they will release episodes 9 and 10 in Fall 2014. At Otakon 2014, Funimation finalized the release date of the final two OVAs, setting it for October 28, 2014. Soundtracks Two CD soundtracks composed by Yasushi Ishii have been released by Geneon (Pioneer LDC) for the Hellsing anime series. Hellsing Original Soundtrack: Raid was released on November 22, 2001 and contained 20 tracks, restocked on July 1, 2003. The second soundtrack, Hellsing Original Soundtrack: Ruins, containing an additional 22 tracks followed on February 22, 2002, restocked on September 16, 2003. Also, three soundtracks composed by Hayato Matsuo have been released for the Hellsing OVA series (Hellsing Ultimate). Hellsing OVA Original Soundtrack – BLACK DOG Released on March 21, 2008. As well as a DVD-Audio mini-soundtrack released as an extra with Hellsing OVA IV in Japan, titled Premium Disk – Warsaw Recording Selection featuring 9 tracks. The newest one is also an extra with Hellsing I-V Blu-ray BOX, titled Nazi CD featuring 13 tracks and 1 secret track. The vocal tracks by Suilen were released by the band on their recent mini-album THE DAWN. Reception In 2005, the six and seventh volumes of the Hellsing manga series ranked among Diamond Comics Distributors's list of the top 48 manga volumes sold in the United States for the year. In November 2007, the ninth volume was among the top 10 volumes sold according to Japan's monthly sales rankings. References . }} External links *[http://www.geneon-ent.co.jp/rondorobe/anime/hellsing/ Official Geneon Entertainment Hellsing website] * *[http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/review/hellsing-ultimate/bd+dvd-1 ANN Hellsing Ultimate 1-4 review] *[http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/review/hellsing-ultimate/bd+dvd-5 ANN Hellsing Ultimate 5-8 review] Category:Hellsing Category:1997 manga Category:2001 manga Category:2006 anime OVAs Category:Action anime and manga Category:Biopunk comics Category:Dark fantasy anime and manga Category:Dark Horse Comics titles Category:Dracula Category:Drama anime and manga Category:Funimation Entertainment Category:Geneon USA Category:Genetic engineering in fiction Category:Horror anime and manga Category:Nazis in fiction Category:NBCUniversal Entertainment Japan Category:Science fantasy anime and manga Category:Seinen manga Category:Terrorism in fiction Category:Toonami Category:Vampire anime and manga Category:Wars in fiction Category:Weapons of mass destruction in fiction Category:Werewolves in manga Category:Werewolves in animated television